Dark Paradise
by Mina Cullen
Summary: Set right after finale of Season 1. Ward is a captive who has time to reflect on the events that have led him here. He cannot let go of Skye and the Dark Paradise she represents. A story about redemption and love lost. Will he be able to atone for his past and forge a new future with Skye? No copyright intended, Marvel owns all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mina here, bringing you my latest obsession *drum roll please* MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. I seriously cannot get enough of this show! Obviously I had to do my take on Ward and Skye because I waited ALL SEASON for them to make-out and then they mind f*cked me and Mina was sad. But it makes for great angst and that's where I come in. No copyright infringement intended on any of the characters. I just wanna have fun with Specialist Grant Ward. Lana Del Rey is my muse for this one. See you at the bottom!

* * *

"Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise.

No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side…"

- Lana Del Rey, _Dark Paradise_

* * *

Dark Paradise

Chapter 1

I can't even remember how long I've been in this cell. Well that's technically a lie. I know exactly how long I've been confined – down to the last second. You see my rational mind is always calculating things even if I don't realize it consciously. So I know it had been 37 days, 14 hours, 5 minutes and 23 seconds since everything I'd ever worked for had ceased to exist.

I know they all have questions. I can feel them behind the protective wall whispering their theories, retracing steps to calculate how they could have missed it. The truth is, there was no way they could have ever caught it. I had been so deeply undercover that even _I _couldn't remember _who_ or _what_ I truly was anymore. As expected they file in and try to get information out of me. I let Melinda beat the shit out of me even though I was more than willing to give up any information. I deserved to feel pain but it was more than that. Instinctively I knew that by allowing her to release her frustrations on me I was likely helping her let go of her anger. That's the thing about May, her fury had no match of that I was certain, but once it was gone there was no calling it back. This was my gift to her.

"You're making this too easy", she says through clenched teeth. "It _almost_ takes all the fun out of it," she says playfully as her knee connects with my jaw and I fall to the ground. While looking at the swirls in the concrete I realize I can already feel her anger dissipating; usually I'd be unconscious by now.

I signal her to stop and in walks Coulson flanked by two bodyguards. _That's interesting_, I muse.

He gets right to it. "Are you ready to talk or should we let Melinda continue her interrogation?"

I inwardly smirk. _Interrogation, riiiiight_.

They know my larynx is still fractured so I can't respond verbally. Coulson hands me a tablet and I write out my reply.

**Yes. Where do you want to start?**

He and May look at each other briefly and she's gone. The bodyguards look merciless and before I can mull over why he would need them, one of them speaks up after getting a command through his ear piece.

"Director Coulson – we have a call from our contacts, should we reschedule?"

_Director? Of what?_

Coulson pulls up a chair to sit and nods to the bodyguard. "I can see the wheels turning in your head Ward. My current title shouldn't concern you as much as your next sentences should."

He looks me straight in the eyes and doesn't miss a beat. "Let's be honest here. I don't like you. Nothing would make me happier than to see you gone. No one would really miss you and we'd be doing society a public service so that's a win win. But you know how I operate and it's not my place at this time to dictate that sentence against you. I will tell you this, if you so much as act up once I will literally make you beg for death. Death will be a vacation compared to what you'll be feeling." He stops and stares me down for a few seconds, then adds "Do I make myself clear?"

I nod in assent. I know Coulson isn't an unfeeling man but the events that have transpired have changed him and I know he means every word.

"Good, now tell me about your operations with Hydra – start from the beginning".

And so I do. I tell him everything about how Garrett found me in juvie, how he left me to fend for myself in the woods. I explained my training, how I applied and got into S.H.I.E.L.D. The different missions, which ones were HYDRA motivated and which ones I actually did for S.H.I.E.L.D. I tell him everything about getting assigned to his team, my communication with Garrett about how things were going all up until the moment I faced off with Melinda and was captured.

Hours go by and finally Coulson feels content with all I've given him for now at least.

"That'll be all for today. Can we please get some food ?" he says aloud to whoevers listening. He starts to get up and I signal him to wait.

I know I have no right but I just need to know.

**Are Fitz and Simmons okay?**

He looks at me like I have five heads. For the first time today, I've truly seen emotion flicker across his face. As quickly as it appeared it's gone and hardness has taken over.

"You mean after you sunk them to the bottom of the ocean? I'm not quite sure what you're getting at here Ward. There is no need to pretend any longer."

I feel anger bubble in my chest. Of course they think this is just a ruse, how could I possibly care about any of them if I've lied to them this whole time?

I type back furiously. **I didn't know the pod would sink, I thought it would float. It was my best option seeing as how Fitz directly affronted Garrett. Had he been well enough he would have killed them himself. **

Coulson takes a minute to process what I've written. "Hmm, I see. All you need to know is that they survived." With that he slides the chair back to its place and goes to leave flanked by his guards once more.

He stops at the door and says "Oh and one more thing – questions about team members are off-limits. This is your first and only warning."

And with that he's gone.

* * *

Week pass. My routine with Coulson has become perfunctory. He asks questions and I type them up. I do push-ups and squats to keep my mind and body busy. By the end of the day I'm so exhausted I don't even dream, and I prefer it that way.

They have a doctor come and visit me now and again to ensure my larynx is healing correctly. He doesn't ask anything that's not related to my health and I don't bother with small talk. Who gives a shit anyway?

Soon enough my voice starts to come back. According to Dr. G it's going to be hoarse for a while, so I should start off slow.

The next time Coulson asks me a question I answer unprecedently with my voice. It sounds sort of like me, but different too. It's been so long since I've heard my own voice I even forgot what it sounded like. Speaking still hurts so I revert to typing instead for the rest of the conversation.

That night as I get ready for bed I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. I'm used to being surveilled, but this time it's different. I think it's _her. _Just thinking in that general vicinity causes me to move back involuntarily. I don't _want_ to think about her. I _shouldn't_ want to think about her, not after everything that happened.

She hates me obviously. She's disgusted. Fuck, even_ I'm_ disgusted. But I can't deny my connection to her. It's so real, so palpable I feel it buzzing in the air. It can only be her that makes me feel that way. And I hate myself for putting that sad, defeated look on her face. For the first few months I would vomit just thinking about how she looked that day.

I don't let myself think about her too much anymore. It's too painful and she deserves to feel something real with someone. Someone who isn't a giant mind-fucker extraordinaire. Someone who can give her a normal life and love her how she deserves. That will never be me no matter how much I want it to be.

"I know you're there" I say aloud as I lay in bed. I wait for the longest time for a clue that she's listening but it never comes.

….

Her voice and face haunt my dreams that night. Like a dark paradise luring me in with its beauty, but slaying me with its pain. I let myself feel this one night. Pretend like the smile she gives me aren't out of fear to appease me. Her lips feel so soft, her body so supple and warm against me. My mind and body groan in unison. She is truly breathtaking. It's here that I realized how I never had a chance. If I met her in a thousand lifetimes, I would fall in love with her .time.

"You are so beautiful to me", I say because it's true and it's the only way I can tell her. We are on a beach overlooking the water at dusk.

"You are such a dork you know that?", she says laughing and kissing my neck.

I don't want to ever wake from this dream. It's the only place I can delude myself into thinking she could ever want me, even if my mind can't ever do Skye justice.

We take a leisurely stroll down the beach but suddenly she's talking faster now, pulling me towards something I can't quite make out in the dark. I ask her to slow down but she turns around and yells at me…

I'm startled awake and find delicate hands pushing at me.

It's _her_.

"WARD! WARD! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

I look around the room foggily. I hear alarms going off and the emergency lights have turned on.

"Skye? What the fu-,what is this?"

Her tone is grave. "Be quiet and come with me, the bus is under attack."

That's all I need to hear. My senses kick in and I'm ready to decimate anyone who comes near us.

"Let's go" I say as she grabs my hand and we run into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: So?! I know it's still early and there was a lot of Ward just talking to himself but I promise next chapter will have more dialogue between Ward and Skye and DEFINITELY more ANGST. So get ready for that! I tried to make him true to character but I also wanted to show that he does care for Skye. I would like to point out that Ward is NOT a triple agent in this story. He was actually HYDRA (though not a Nazi) just a loser who followed Garrett. And he does care for Skye that much is real. But hopefully our homeboy can redeem himself soon. I do want this to be a HEA, but I want it to be realistic. Skye isn't going to wake up one day and pretend that Ward wasn't a double agent for his whole career. On another note, reviews get you ProtectiveWard (the sexiest kind) ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 1. I got a bunch of new Story Alerts, Story Favorites and Followers! **Feeling really humbled and excited that SkyeWard has such a great audience. I have to say that Ward _really _wants me to tell his story and his voice gets effing annoying (he's impatient). Also Skye is really pissed at him, in case you didn't know yo! Without further ado, Chapter 2!

"_Let's go", I say as she grabs my hand and we run into the darkness._

* * *

"All my friends tell me I should move on

I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song…"

Lana Del Rey, _Dark Paradise_

* * *

**Dark Paradise**

Chapter 2

My mind is calculating every possible exit route as Skye and I run in the darkness. I pull us into a corner as I hear footsteps approaching from the opposite end of the blackened corridor. Skye's breathing is getting really shallow and I know she's likely on the verge of an anxiety attack. I look her in the eyes and try to convey as much calm and composure as I can. I move my hand to my lips to remind her that the enemy is near.

_I hope she hasn't completely forgotten how to communicate in ASL. _

I quickly tell her that my plan is to use the cover of darkness to our advantage. I explain I'm going in for a quick kill – I'll be breaking their necks. Once that happens I'll take whatever weapon they have and we move forward. She asks me to slow down on a couple of parts but I'm confident she understands the plan. I reiterate to her that under NO circumstances is she to reveal herself or try to assist. She rolls her eyes at me in annoyance and I idly hope she doesn't try to pull any heroics, any day but today Skye.

Our attacker is near and is moving cautiously so as to not alert anyone to his or her presence. Before they can even think my arms are around their neck and it's only when I hear a quick "Wait" escape his lips do I realize its Coulson and let go.

"Coulson?", I half whisper half shout since my voice is still a little hoarse. I move us over to our hiding spot.

"Ward? I was just on my way to find you. We have unwelcome company on-board the bus and I need to make sure Skye is safe." His features register confusion. "But wait, how did you get out?", he says the last sentence accusingly and before I can answer Skye speaks up from the shadows.

"I let him out Coulson, I'm fine", she says exasperated.

Typical Skye always wanting to appear unfazed. I almost want to go into a monologue about safety precautions on the field but I remember that a) we are in the middle of an attack and b) my voice isn't completely back.

"Where's the rest of the team?', she asks impatiently.

"They're out putting resistance to buy us time. Don't worry about Fitzsimmons, they've engineered some sort of invisible cloaking device so they're staying out of side. May and Triplett are kicking as per usual and I came to find you since you weren't in your room", he says matter-of-factly.

"They want Skye", I say pointedly while looking back and forth at the two of them.

"What? Why? I thought with Garrett dead that obsession with me ended…"

I shake my head. "No, they-", I stop speaking and decide to finish in sign language in case anyone was nearby. I explain that Raina is even more obsessed now and that she mentioned that Skye's parents were the monsters who decimated the town looking for her as a baby.

Her eyes grow wide as she takes everything in. Coulson seems normal so I figure he had to have imagined as much. I apologize to Skye for having to explain things like this. _It would definitely be a conversation better had with time and the working function of your vocal cords_, I think sourly.

Coulson clears his throat. "All right here's the plan. You two need to get to the escape pods. Skye should be able to re-route them to any location you want. Stay off the grid and head for Europe, it'll be easier to hide that way."

"What? NO? I am NOT leaving you guys again and you want me to run away with HIM?", her face is a mixture of horror and bewilderment. I can't blame her, twenty-four hours ago she was probably pondering a million ways to torture me and twenty-four hours later I'm her guardian double agent.

"Skye this isn't up for debate. I know Ward isn't either of our first options but he's the best we've got to get you out of here unharmed. Ward, take this gun and haul ass. Use the old S.H.I.E.L.D NPO radio channel where I'll check-in every day at 5pm EST."

"Yes sir", I mouth silently. I look at him with gratitude and understanding. He cares for Skye like a father would and truly he has no choices. I resolve in my mind to not let him down. He's trusting me to keep her safe for God knows how long.

Skye and Coulson hug and a minute later we're running towards the escape pod.

* * *

My subconscious feels them before my rational mind can even register they're near. Two possible HYDRA operatives (or just two contracted operatives) near the escape pods, and by the looks of it not their best and brightest. I can tell by their stance and the stench of alcohol in the air that they're less than alert. I look at Skye to make sure she remembers the plan from last time, mostly the her staying out of the way part. She nods seriously this time and takes her hiding place as I go in for the kill…literally.

Twenty-seven seconds later and the two drunk operatives are out of the equation. I help Skye into the escape pod and we make our getaway. First stop, Barcelona.

…

Skye is hacking somebody's system as she starts piecing together our trajectory.

"So according to the GPS, we were somewhere over Egypt which means Spain is about 2,200 miles away. If my calculations are correct and we are flying at least 450 mph we should be there in less than 6 hours", she sighs and closes the laptop. She looks drained. Hair disheveled, dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you hungry?", I ask in an almost whisper.

She doesn't reply and I can tell I'm making her uncomfortable so I don't offer up more conversation for most of the flight. Instead I start to catalogue our weapons inventory and go over the different drop locations I have with hidden cash and passports. We should be able to stay out of sight if we travel at night and change appearances to start. Hopefully Barcelona could be our home for the next month, two tops. That was the thing about evading people, you had to constantly keep moving in order to stay a step ahead.

Skye wakes me from my reverie. "So why Barcelona? What's so special there?"

I put down the sniper rifle I was cleaning. "Well for starters, Barcelona is near the Balearic Sea which makes a nautical getaway a good possibility should we ever need it. Secondly, I have stashes hidden all over the world with money, passports and other helpful things we might need. No one knows about them because I never told anyone. "

Skye looks at me with an unreadable look on her face. Like she wants to say more than she's letting on. "Right", she manages to say disinterestedly.

She looks at me with narrowed eyes. "And just so you know, I am here because of _circumstance_. I would rather be on the run with an ape than with you. The first chance I get to go back with the team I'll take it", she says lacing her words with venom.

What am I supposed to say? Sorry I'm a double agent who lied to you but trust me when I say my I love you? Yeah, that's not going to go over well.

I nod in response and continue cleaning the rifle.

…

Soon enough the exhaustion of the day catches up with her and she dozes off quietly. Watching her sleep is my new favorite pastime. I feel like a voyeur, watching from afar – I should look away and give her privacy. But it's like im Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I can't stop myself from wanting to be near her, make sure she's protected and cared for. it's what she deserves and it's the least I can do after putting her through hell.

The lights of the city approaching catch my eye and I quietly wake Skye up from a distance, so as to not startle her.

"Skye, we're descending into Barcelona. Can you make sure the coordinates have us landing in the wooded area?" My throat feels infinitely better. Maybe the altitude helped?

She wakes up quickly and gets to business typing things into the control panel. "Yeah, we're good there. The stealth mode is also on so we shouldn't have any issues." Thank God for Fitzsimmons.

Thankfully, in the cover of the night and thanks to its sleek and nearly silent design, the escape pod lands no problem in a wooded area outside of Barcelona.

I open the pod door and look outside for an all clear. I return a few minutes later to get Skye. "We need to stay away from the tourist area. Too many cameras that can be hacked and our faces digitally traced" I motion her to bring the backpack on the floor.

"My stash is located in an old alleyway near Madrid's center. I picked the location because it's an older section of the city that hasn't been remodeled. Once we grab that we'll head to a safe house I have and I'll go out and get us essentials. "

She nods in approval and starts walking away, but I halt her.

"There's one more thing Skye." I scratch the back of my head absentmindedly. "We need to pretend we're together." Her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when I say this.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Look I understand that's the furthest thing from what you want to do, but we need to have a cover story. And I need to be able to protect you. In order to do that safely, we need to be attached at the hip. Literally. It's only for when we're out in public, once we're behind closed doors we can go back to being normal – think of it like a role you're playing." My voice is firm as I say this, this isn't for shits and giggles and I need her to know that.

She looks at me with her death stare. "FINE! But you better not try anything funny and this is ONLY pretend. Got it?"

I nod in assent. _This is going to be quite the adventure._

We make t to the stash location without issue. Skye grumbled the whole way while holding my hand but she was convincing enough. On our way to the safe house, I picked up a hat and some sunglasses for us. We needed to blend in and not draw attention to ourselves.

"How much _longer_ my love?", she says sickeningly sweet. Anyone who heard her would think it was a normal question between lovers. I know better. I roll my eyes at the tone.

"Solo cinco minutos más mi amor", I reply in the same manner.

"Of _course_ you speak Spanish! Is there anything you don't do? Oh yeah I know… tell the truth."

I narrow my eyes at her and speak gruffly. "Skye…I mean _mi amor_. Please let's not have these conversations now – we'll be there in less than five minutes, I promise." She opens her mouth to reply, but decides against it and stays quiet for the rest of our walk.

After what feels like an eternity – with Skye's eyes pointing daggers at me I might add – we _finally_ make it to the safe house. A quaint little white villa with beautiful dated architecture, though it's hard to appreciate at night. Skye takes a quick tour, checking all the rooms and seems satisfied with what she finds.

I lean against the doorframe while she finishes her tour. "There are towels in the closet next to the bathroom and each room has clothes in the bureaus. It's not much but it'll do for tonight and I'll make sure we stock up on everything else we need tomorrow." I point to the different locations so she knows where to look.

"There should also be non-perishable items in the cabinets. I make sure to stock my safe houses with the essentials – you never know when you're going to need them". With that I turn and walk away, leaving her to get settled as I assemble our operations base in the living room.

As I start unpacking all the goodies I had stashed I hear the water running in the bathroom. Knowing where Skye is at all times relaxes me and there's no exit in the bathroom (that she knows of) so I'm comfortable with her taking all the time she needs in there. I make mental note of the inventory. We have six passports, two hundred thousand dollars in euros and ten state of the art weapons. I chuckle quietly. _And that's only from my stash. _With the weaponry we found in the escape pod, I'm certain we could hold off a small army.

I check my watch we're an hour out from Coulson checking-in via the NPO channel. I look outside and things seem quiet for 10:00pm but the weekend is near so I know we'll see more movement tomorrow evening. Skye has finished up in the bathroom and is settling into her new room. It has a modern feel to it with its terracotta and grey walls and the dark oak furniture. I hope she finds it agreeable. _Our safe houses won't always be this pleasant, _I muse darkly.

"What are you smirking at psycho?", Skye's voice interrupts my thoughts.

I give her a sideways glance, "Me smirking? You must've imagined it."

She looks annoyed but so undeniably sexy in her scratchy old grey t-shirt that's 5 sizes too big. "Whatever Ward. I'm going to bed – see you in the morning."

I wave good night in her vicinity and continue cataloguing. There will be no sleep tonight for me. I have never felt more alive in my life. Before, with Garrett I felt like I had a mission but not a purpose as backwards as that might sound. Here with Skye, I know that my purpose is to protect her at all costs. Even give my life for her if I have to.

At 11:00pm local time in Barcelona I check into the NPO channel and find Coulson waiting for me. We talk briefly that we're safe and I don't disclose our location in case anyone is listening in. He knows he can track us through the pod but that's common knowledge neither of us will comment aloud. We sign off a few minutes later with confirmation that we'll speak again tomorrow.

By the time I'm done sweeping the premises and getting our video feed up its way past 3:00am. I quietly go in and check-up on Skye like the "psycho" that I am. She's sleeping obviously, though it looks like it's been a fitful sleep. Her hair is in a wild disarray and her limbs are hanging over the bed at awkward angles. I smile silently to myself. Even when she's not trying she's beautiful.

In the shower I start mentally checking off the different things we'll be doing tomorrow. First item of business is getting a new look and wardrobe. Next, it'll be the market to pick up fresh items. The more we can stay away from the outside world, the better. There's also planning our next move. I'm thinking France or maybe Portugal – I'll talk to Skye in the morning and see what her thoughts are. Might as well include her on the planning stages, it might make her less grumpy overall.

I turn off the water and start drying myself. I am careful not to make too much noise. It's way too early – or late? – to deal with Skye being mad at me for waking her up. I'm putting on my clothes when I hear it, it sounds like a strangled cry.

I run out of the bathroom and burst into Skye's room. I look all around readying myself for an attacker but I never find them. Instead I see Skye, her body bathed in the light from the early morning sun. She looks ethereal, almost otherworldly as her body glows with dawn's rays. But she's in pain, writhing and clawing and almost pleading in her sleep. I don't want to wake her but she cries my name out in her sleep and I can't leave her this way looking so broken and vulnerable.

I tiptoe next to her on the bed and smooth the hair from her face, shushing her as my hands sweep around her face.

"Sssh, it's okay Skye. You're safe, I promise."

She turns into my hand and opens her eyes. She's startled by the scene no doubt. I'm in my boxer briefs dripping wet and leaning over her bed. Not psycho at all.

She moves away from me roughly. "Ward, what the fu-? Seriously what is with you" she croaks.

I look around the room wishing the earth to swallow me whole. I blow out the breath I didn't know I was holding as I get up to a comfortable distance away from her. "I, I'm sorry Skye. I heard you cry out and thought someone was in your room. I came to investigate and then you were okay and you said my name and.."

I don't have a chance to finish. "I SAID YOUR NAME?! ARE YOU DELUSIONAL?" She gets off the bed to meet me face to face. She's angry sure, but her eyes betray her. I can see the hurt and devastation there and I have to look away. Her voice is cracking with emotion and I don't think she can keep it together anymore.

"Look me in the eye when I tell you this. I despise you Grant Ward. With every fiber of my being", she enunciates every word to make a point but she's crying now.

"Skye please-", I move to touch her in comfort and she launches herself at me striking any part of me she can get her hand on.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. ME. I HATE YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I HATE YOU WARD. FOR NOW… FOREVER. I-I just cant." She's sobbing hysterically now as she pushes against me.

Her assault on me continues and I don't make a move to stop her. _This is the pain you've caused her asshole. Don't shy away from it, embrace it. _

"You're right to hate me Skye. Even I hate me. Hit me all you want, whatever it takes."

At my words, she sags against me and continues sobbing as I rub her back soothingly.

She does her best to talk in between gulps of air. "That's the thing. I don't want to hate you. Not at all not even a little bit, but I just can't deal with all of this."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I feel so violated Ward. I'm so lost I just don't know what's real anymore."

This is where I literally shatter inside. Seeing her so broken, I have to push the vomit down because I will never forget this. I can never forget what I've done to her.

"Skye, I am so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I know that sorry will never be good enough. So I will prove it to you. Every day of my life I will prove to you how remorseful I am, and even if you still hate me then I will never stop trying to make amends." My voice is full of sincere contrition as I say that to her.

We stand there for a long time. Me holding her as she cried, and just when I thought she'd calmed herself enough, another round of hysterics that I was powerless to stop. Finally, when she's calmed down enough I move her over to the bed and tuck her in.

"Try to get some sleep. I know things are beyond fucked right now, but some rest will do you good." She has this veiled look over her eyes and just blinks in response. As I go to leave the room, a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Stay, please", she rasps. My mind is going into overdrive and I hold the doorknob in my hand. I slowly turn around and nod. She pushes over and I lay on top of the covers next to her like a statue. The last thing I want to do is make her feel uncomfortable.

"Can you-. Can you hold me please?" she asks in a whisper.

I don't trust my voice, so I open my arms instead and let her nestle between my shoulder and collarbone. I have no idea what just happened. Mind fucked does not begin to describe this situation.

Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "And Ward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

She nods against my shoulder and slowly drifts asleep.

As I hold her in my arms I wonder how the fuck am I ever going to fix this? I love this woman more than I can comprehend and I have to make things right. She will never want to be with me but I can't move on. She's dragged me into an ocean where only she exists. She is my light. She is my sustenance. She is everything that I need to survive. Loving her forever can't be wrong.

And those are the last words I think as I fall into the most peaceful slumber of my existence...

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** And there you have it! I literally wrote this all day while at work and when I got home too. I don't want to make this too long so there may be 10-11 chapters total. However, I do want to make this realistic so that number could be more if other plot developments demand it. PLEEAAASSSEEE review and let me know what you think! Reviews will get you more SkyeWard angsty love. The less reviews I get the slower I type PS- There will probably be sex in this story. I am a perv, if this bothers you I will give a spoiler alert in the Author Notes ;-) xoxox Mina


End file.
